Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing system, an image formation apparatus, a processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a control program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an image processing system including a plurality of image formation apparatuses, an image formation apparatus included in the system, a method for processing a job in the system, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a control program for the image formation apparatus included in the system.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing system may be constituted by connecting a plurality of image formation apparatuses such as multi-functional peripherals (MFPs) (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-33443). Such a system is used for example in an office.
When an environment in which the system is used, such as an office, grows in size, a plurality of small systems, one for each area, may be constructed. For example, a small system is constructed for each local branch office. In this case, for example, by placing a central server and connecting each small system to the server, these small systems can be centrally managed.
A user of this system, who usually uses a first system, may desire to perform processing of a job managed by the first system, using a second system. For example, a case is assumed in which the user desires to perform processing of a job managed at his or her original base, using a system at a business trip destination.
However, when a small system is constructed for each area as described above, job management may be different for each small system. Therefore, an operation screen for job execution, a job processing flow, the type of data that can be handled, the amount of data, and the like in belonging MFPs may be different for each system.
As a specific example, an example will be given where the first system is a so-called serverless system, which does not have a server and in which any of MFPs manages jobs, and the second system is a system in which a server manages jobs.
In this case, when an MFP belonging to the first system accepts log-in by a user, the MFP inquires of MFPs belonging to the system about jobs associated with the user and obtains the jobs, and accepts selection of a job to be processed from among them, from the user. Therefore, the MFP belonging to the first system in which the user has logged displays a list of the jobs associated with the user managed by the MFPs.
When an MFP belonging to the second system accepts log-in by a user, the MFP obtains jobs associated with the user from the server, and accepts selection of a job to be processed from among them, from the user. Therefore, the MFP belonging to the second system in which the user has logged displays a list of the jobs associated with the user managed by the server.
In the case of the above example, a job associated with a user of a terminal apparatus is not managed by the server included in the second system. Therefore, the MFP belonging to the second system in which the user has logged cannot obtain the corresponding job according to the job management method in the second system.
As a result, the user who has connected to the MFP belonging to the second system using the terminal apparatus cannot process a job managed by the first system at the MFP in which the user has logged.